Ninja Build Divers
The Ninja Build Divers is the Two Hundred Twenty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 17, 2018. Synopsis Gunpla Battle Nexus Online is a new network game that lets people enjoy a variety of missions using Gunpla in a virtual cyberspace dimension. There are many other famous Divers, Multiple Divers can join to form a team called a "force." Meanwhile, the game is disrupted by Mass-Divers who use unofficial tools called break decals and the Mass Divers oppressors are called the Holy Divers who uses the powers of their gunpla to destroy the Mass Divers. Paul Gekko must help the Holy Divers win the Gunpla Battle Nexus Online War against the evil Mass Divers and being peace to the game. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko creating the Holy Divers. Prologue= After watching a Gunpla battle, Riku and Yukio decide to become Gunpla fighters, with Riku deciding to build a 00 Gundam while Yukio picks a GM III. With their Gunpla built, the two log into the Gundam Battle Nexus where they are met by Magee, one of the top ranked Gunpla fighters who also works as a Navigator to assist new players. Magee guides Riku and Yukio through a tutorial battle where they learn to control their Gunpla. After the tutorial, Riku receives a distress call and goes to investigate, finding an mysterious, unconscious girl who apparently has no memories of what happened to her and Paul Gekko who logged and was known ad her guardian. They also encounter another player named Do-ji, who tricks Riku into entering a Free Battle with him. Thanks to help from Yukio and encouragement from the girl, Riku is able to defeat Do-ji and win his very first Gunpla battle. However, the girl disappears when the boys reunite with Magee. Despite the rough first experience, both Riku and Yukio become even more excited about Gunpla battles. |-|Chaotic Ogre= Riku and Yukio dive for another GBN session to test the Gundam 00 Diver's Trans-Am capabilities. There, they exchange friend requests with Sarah, the girl they met in the previous session, and discover she does not have a registered Gunpla. They take a Collect mission where they can roam freely around the world map and collect flowers for Magee. As Riku engages Trans-Am mode, the Gundam malfunctions, and Sarah begs him not to engage the system again. While roaming around the forest, they encounter Do-ji and Hellfire Ogre before the latter is challenged to a Gunpla Battle by another Force. Riku winds up in the battle while protecting Yukio and Sarah, and he and Ogre defeat the opposing Force's Dom Test Type units before Ogre challenges Riku to a Trans-Am duel. The Gundam 00 Diver's GN Drives explode and the Ogre GN-X prepares the killing blow, but Paul Gekko intervenes. Ogre decides to spare Riku and he and Do-ji retreat. Back at the hangar, Riku promises to Sara that he will never use Trans-Am again until he is strong enough to properly control it. Upon exiting GBN, Riku and Yukio see Momoka, who had followed them, being forced by Nanami to try out different costumes at The Gundam Base. |-|The Protector= Momoka joins Riku and Yukio on their next GBN session, only to discover her guest avatar as a pink Haro. Riku and Yukio take a Serial Mission to try out their new upgrades before they are joined by a masked man named Kyoya. They manage to clear the first three phases of the mission, but as they prepare for the phase 4 boss, they encounter a trio of Mass-Divers piloting Jegans. Just as both Forces engage in batle, the Devil Gundam makes a sudden appearance and destroys the Jegans. Kyoya uses his Gundam AGE 2 Dark Hound to shield Sarah and Momoka from the Devil Gundam's beam cannon, revealing himself as GBN Champion Kyoya Kujo. With the help of Riku, Yukio and Paul Gekko. Kyoya destroys the Devil Gundam to clear the mission. Kyoya explains to Riku and his friends that he was investigating the presence of Mass-Divers in low-rank missions, resulting in bugs in the game. He then exchanges friend requests with them so they can help him protect the GBN world. |-|Birth of Holy Divers= Momoka rents a Kapool kit for her first GBN session. To improve their Gunpla building skills, Riku and his friends venture to the Estania Area to meet the Torabuyru and its leader known as Tigerwolf. After some coercing by Momo and Sarah, Tigerwolf agrees to train Riku and Yukki into assimilating themselves into their Divers, mastering their building skills, and differentiating the virtual world from reality. During their training, Tigerwolf is challenged by the bounty hunter Daniel of Desperado and his Tequila Gundam. When Tigerwolf is injured during the attack, Riku and Yukki challenge Daniel, but are overwhelmed by his higher skill level. Tigerwolf re-emerges in his Gundam Jiyan Altron and swiftly defeats the bounty hunter. After the battle, he explains to Riku and Yukki that they must reach Rank C to unlock special skills and they should learn to develop their own special attacks. Riku continues to modify his Gundam 00 Diver while a mysterious pair observe him in the game. Paul Gekko and friends venture to the city of Perisia, where Gunpla builders display their prized works and exchange techniques with other Divers. Upon their arrival, they learn of the presence of Shahryar, a top Gunpla builder in GBN. A group of Mass-Divers arrive in the city, pretending to be Shahryar, but a masked female Diver named Ayame quickly calls them out as imposters attempting to steal customization techniques from other Divers. Later, Riku and his friends spot the imposters' Xamdrag leaving the city with an unconscious Ayame. As they did not bring their Gunpla local builder lends them his Ptolemaios to go after the Mass-Divers. While Momo and Sarah rescue Ayame, Riku and Yukki defeat the poorly-built Xamdrag with the Ptolemaios, but the Xamdrag transforms into a Gundam-type suit. The builder arrives and reveals himself as the real Shahryar before using his Seravee Gundam Scheherazade to destroy the Mass-Divers' Gunpla. After the battle, Shahryar offers Riku and his friends to join his Force, but Tigerwolf urges them to join Toraburyu instead. As he wants to find Yuki's own style and strength, Paul Gekko asked Yuki that he can form the Holy Divers which he agreed. Shahryar suggests for Riku to scout for an experienced Diver to join his Force, starting with the person who build Momo's rental Kapool. Riku, Yukki, and Momo visit Nanami's brother Koichi Nanase and invite him to join their Force, but he declines their invitation, as he has retired from Gunpla Battle. They learn from Nanami that Koichi retired four years ago during the time GBN evolved from the physical based GP Duel (GPD), when his teammates left him and he fell into a state of depression. Upon hearing from Riku that Shahryar still praises him, Koichi enters GBN to learn more about Riku and his Force. Meanwhile, Riku, Yukki, and Momo activate an old GPD machine in The Gundam Base's storage room and watch Koichi's team's battle footage. Nanami drags Koichi into the store to show that Riku and his friends are repairing all of his old Gunpla, which brings him in tears. He agrees to join their Force as long as they use their own Gunpla. In GBN, Riku experiences a problem registering his Force because Koichi is still a Rank F user; thus, the Force changes its focus to raise Koichi's rank to D for them to become official. After helping Koichi reach Rank D, Riku successfully registers his "Holy Divers" Force. Riku and Yukki select a 5-on-5 elimination Event Battle for their Force's debut. To prepare for the battle, Riku fabricates a new backpack for his Gundam 00 Diver using The Gundam Base Factory Zone's injection molding machine while Koichi helps Momoka build her Gunpla from scratch. After Ayame is added to the roster, the Force discusses strategies for the battle. On the day of the Event Battle, the Build Divers meet Rommel, who introduces new members of the 7th Panzer Division as their opponents. Using the element of surprise, the Build Divers outsmart and defeat their opponents, much to Rommel's dismay. The Holy Divers earn Rommel's respect and promise a rematch in the near future. Riku gives Sarah a pendant for saving him during his encounter with Ogre before the Build Divers take a group photo. |-|Rise of Tsukasa Shiba= With the Holy Divers formed, Paul Gekko had sensed the presence of Tsukasa Shiba in his Biz Zam, who challenged him and the Holy Divers into a battle between Mass-Divers and Holy Divers which Paul Gekko accepted and then thanks to Koichi Nanase's assistance, the Holy Divers defeated the Mass-Divers and finally captured Tsukasa Shiba. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *Lucis **Noctis Caelum **Ignis **Prompto **Gladiolus **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *New Characters **Build Divers ***Holy Divers ****Riku Mikami ****Yuki Hidaka ****Momoka Yashiro ****Nanami Nanase ****Koichi Nanase ****Ogre ****Do-ji ***Adam's Apple ****Magee ***Love of Gunpla ****Shahryar ***Toraburyu ****Tigerwolf ***Team Avalon ****Kyoya Kujo ***7th Panzer Division ****Rommel ***Mass Divers ****Tsukasa Shiba ****Ayame Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon